Azure rain
by Maya-dono
Summary: It is nice to stargaze once in a while, especially when you are with a great companion. It is even better, when rain suddenly cascades like a curtain of diamonds. Ichigo's summer romance.


_Author Note:_**WARNING**, contains rough, inappropriate language and sexual, adult themes that is unsuitable for children under 18+.

_P.S. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. _

* * *

"_Azure rain"_

It was quiet in the Kurosaki household, too quiet than it should have been in the hyperactive family's cottage. It felt strange and homophonic, when wooden floor didn't creak on Yuzu's traditional night stroll to the bathroom at 1a.m., to get rid of the tea she always drank with her father, to keep him company ever since mom died, before going to bed. It was timorous, how Karin's sheets didn't rustle from her always restless sleeping habits, or how their father's hot, loud and very annoying snores were replaced by calm, relaxed, mute breaths. Even Kon was quiet, sitting still somewhere in a dark corner, probably sulking over something. This terribly loud silence, that quieted even the ticking clocks on the white walls, was too much for the orange haired teen to handle.

This thick, dark and heavy silence gave him too much time to wonder about things that were better left alone and forgotten for eternity, never to surface, not even in the back of his mind. Yet tonight, this creepy silence rang in his head and ears in one rhythm with his flowing blood that pulsated in his veins hotly, reminding him of every mistake he has done, of every lonely emotion he has felt through thick and thin. With each heart beat, focusing on falling asleep was harder, practically impossible, even though he was lying in his bed unmoving for hours.

Ichigo knew that feeling sentimental, melancholic and guilty over trivial, silly things was pointless and what was done in the past must be left in the past, but why was it so hard to do so? Why did he feel so empty and cold on this quiet, warm, summer night? It was stupid, irrational, absolutely and utterly illogical, not to mention pathetic. It was girly shit, to shed tears over past's mistakes and lost battles. He was a man, a warrior, a hero, not a whinny bitch. What's done is done, get over it already, but stepped pride was hard to let go, and even he admitted that.

Yet Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't help, but wonder about his strangely corrupted life. He has changed inevitably after his mother's tragic death, never to experience the warmth of his beloved mother's hands again. On that cursed day, he lost not only his precious mommy, but his love for life as well, finding sadness and pain deeper than the blue ocean; not a happy experience it was, especially for a child. And the funniest thing was-he was the one who let go of her soft, warm and always welcoming hand to rush into death. Ironic, isn't it?

The orange haired boy let out a long, tired sigh and closed his eyes, feeling that his sad memories were approaching the "danger zone" in his head which usually, at least in the deep past, triggered tears in his brown, warm eyes. To avoid these cruel emotions that fueled his desperation, he sat up and stared at his tightly closed closet door, trying to extinguish the flaming feelings of sorrow burning in his chest.

The substitute shinigami forced a small smile, when his ears caught soft, hot puffs and huffs of breath, rustling sheets and quiet moans across four feet away from his own bed. Rukia barged into his life like thunder from serene sky, flipping everything around and scattering all the cards he has been holding in his tainted hands. She gave him power and purpose to live and fight for whatever reason he had at the moment in his mind.

Ichigo plopped back down onto his bed and turned to look at his too many times cursed alarm clock. Bright, crimson, digital numbers twinkled in the dark room in an alarming speed, surprising the teen by showing that it was almost 3a.m.

The boy turned on his side, so he now faced a window and sighed for the millionth time this day. It was hard to admit, but he felt lonely and insecure and it drove him crazy. Not believing in your own power and fortune was too tiring and stressful not only for the mind, but body too. The boy could feel his world slipping under his feet and life wiggling out of his already loosened grip, yet he found no will power to stand up and grasp his stupid destiny or whatever.

Live, fight, live… It was frustrating and infuriating that his whole life was based on that, yet he didn't find the strength to pull himself together and hold his sword with confidence or fight with burning desire to save his friends and change whatever was wrong in his life. He somehow had to renew his flaming desire to slice and dice the enemy, to strike without hesitation and pinpoint his attacks to finish the fight as soon as possible, or else he'll lose to simple hollows his life, like he almost lost to Aizen and his minions: Yami, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Aizen himself.

Speaking of which, the first encounter with the blue haired douchebag was a total disaster; he got his ass kicked and was barely able to just breathe, not to mention his hollow was going berserk in his head, getting in his way, slowing him down on purpose-to gain control. In other words, his hollow and Grimmjow wiped the floor with the carrot head, without really putting much effort into it. Bastards. And if the stupid espada didn't retreat like he did, Kurosaki family would've been busy ordering funeral for him right now.

The second fight with Grimmjow was a bit better, but the blue haired nut was still able to inflict a good amount of wounds on him, and if Rukia and Hirako wouldn't have showed up like they did, he would be laying in his coffin, not on his bed.

All fights with the green eyed, emotionless freekazoid also known as the fourth espada were suicidal, only a miracle saved his worthless ass, though at the very end he was victorious. Well technically his hollow was, but hey, they do share a mind and body.

After that, everything went great. Ichigo went through another incredible transformation, shoot out a couple of hundred Getsugas, his power overwhelming as his father, Urahara, Shinji and everybody else fought by his side watching his back. And with that, he defeated Aizen, became the hero everybody always expected him to be and even got the position of a zero squad captain commander in Soul Society. Orihime healed everybody's wounds, reducing the number of casualties by almost 80 percent and everybody got back to their normal, happy lives. The war was over, peace returned and the goofing off, screwing around without actually doing anything era began. Everything was great, awesome, but why was he feeling so confused and lost, like an incompetent looser?

After the war, Ichigo started to wonder about his existence. Stupid wasn't it? Well being on the verge of death, two times in one day for almost half a year was more than enough, to make him wonder about his own life. What were his dreams, goals, wishes, hopes? He became so strong; he barely broke a sweat fighting new enemies that were above captain level, rarely even going to bankai, shikai was more than enough to defeat scum like them, but recently he's so absent-minded, it's scary.

Anyway, he had everything: power, fame, girls, respect and so on, but why is he feeling so empty handed, like someone just robbed him, tacking away his last pants? And at the moment, he felt so weak that a five year old girl with two pigtails and red ribbons in her hair and a bunny in her hand could get him on his knees without really trying. How can he be so pathetic, and why the hell was he so lonely, when everyone's eyes and attention was on him?

He noticed how hard it has gotten to talk with his friends, or just scowl like he likes and always does. With every passing second it became harder to mask his sadness and vulnerability. It sickened him, yet he couldn't fix his raging heart and mind, he was going crazy and not knowing exactly why, made him even more frustrated; maybe it was guilt for letting his precious friends get injured in the past, maybe the pressure of always being watched or lacking a purpose to live on.

Being depressed and feeling fucked up, or pitying himself was plainly stupid, the dumbest thing, considering the situation he was in, but what was to do? He's not a girl; he doesn't know how to deal with these stupid, pms resembling actions that flooded his life like a Cunami.

Kurosaki Ichigo let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He was in a complete mess, his hollow raging and always complaining about the falling rain in his King's inner world. Well, the stupid monster for once was right-nobody would like to sit in the icy rain day after day. It was outrageous on the poor hollows side.

Ichigo's train of thoughts was disturbed by a small, nail sized rock's clank at his window. The strawberry sat up alarmed and glanced through his window. When he recognized the still figure patiently waiting for his attention, he opened the large window, sticking his bright head out.

-How do you feel about taking a walk in the moonlight?-she asked gently, her voice barely above a whisper, loud enough only for him to hear.

-Sounds stupid,-Kurosaki replied, yet immediately jumped out through his opened window.

-Why are you in your school uniform?-they asked in unison, never letting their eyes from each others' face.

-Too tired, couldn't sleep,-both said again at the same time, cheeks getting pink on their faces as they looked away embarrassed, but the blue midnight's rays perfectly masked the light blushes.

Two teens silently started their night stroll, not actually knowing or really caring where they went. Their feet just slowly made step after step, arms from time to time brushing against each other, for walking too close, until they decided to rest on the wooden bench, near a park.

They both sat on the white monolith's bathed bench and listened how crickets played their violins. They both rested their heads on the wooden backrest and concentrated their eyes on the obsidian, carbon summer sky, where silver stars twinkled brightly, covering the black sky's dimension like a silver curtain, surrounding the big, shiny, and gleaming moon. It was a magnificent night, breath taking, fighting away any doubt in the heart, at least for this short moment, until down shows up.

The comfortable silence between them made the orange haired boy sigh pleasantly and enjoy the light breeze that ruffled his soft, warm pastel color locks. It was so nice and delightful to just sit in the dim, azure light and enjoy the paralleled side of his shinigami's side's life, that for the past year he rarely had time to explore or just sit calmly and stargaze.

His attention drew light and equal breaths from his companion that sat closer than a foot away from him, so curiously the teen turned his head in her direction.

Her eyes were closed, black, long and thick eyelashes gently rested on her smooth, porcelain cheeks, pale, pink lips were lightly parted and white, marble teeth shone in the calming moonlight and silver, long hair danced in the wind.

-_Couldn't sleep my ass_,-Kurosaki thought sarcastically.

The girl's chest slowly raised and fell and Ichigo wondered how her white shirt hasn't ripped yet and buttons didn't burst out, seeing her large chest tightening the thin cloth with every deep inhale.

Kurosaki's honey eyes rested on her red ribbon that was tied at her collar, fitting her childish personality perfectly and the color of her zanpakto that resembled flowing blood. It made him wonder, how her usually somewhat shy, modest, elegant, but childishly naïve personality changed into a calm, collective, cold and fierce warrior the minute her hands grasped the cherry hilt of her soul slayer.

Not wanting to over think things, his eyes journeyed down her body and followed the movement of her skirt's hem that was threatening to flip as the wind gently tugged on it.

Ichigo licked his lips and sighed at the thought of seeing her in her underwear. The girl was drop-dead gorgeous and sweet, very compassionate too, and it would be nice to steal a kiss or two from her pouty lips. She was the only one that truly understood what was going on in his head, and even helped dealing with it by sharing some secrets related only with them, because she was just like him-born special with a crazy hollow inside.

Their reiatsu were identical, even their attacks and fighting style were identical, and it somehow made him lust after her. The thought of someone tasting her, touching her, smelling her, infuriated him; he would rip anyone apart, bath in their blood without a second thought if they even dared to look at her in _that way_. They shared too much affinity, so he's not planning on sharing her with nobody. She's _his_ and that's final, even if she was not aware of it.

-So what's on your mind?-her soft, piano melody resembling voice rang through the night as her ridiculously blue, shiny eyes locked with his warm brown ones.

Startled Ichigo sat up and bowed his head to the ground, ashamed of getting caught for starring at her _like that_ and even thinking such possessive thoughts. Since when is he interested in her? She's just a friend, a comrade and…and…damn, he couldn't even say it.

-You seem stressed out and lost,-she sat up too and put her elbows on her knees, resting her face in her palms.

-It's nothing, don't worry about it-the boy answered stubbornly, lifting his eyes to stare into space.

-Come on, you know I can keep secrets,-she pushed, provoking him.

-I told you, it's nothing,-Ichigo said firmly, glaring at the air.

-You know, you can tell me whatever is bothering and I'll help you solve it,-she didn't let up.

-It's none of your business,-the strawberry head retorted coldly, avoiding her soft, caring gaze.

-You're sad, let me help you,-the girl gently put her hand on his back, at the contact the boy stiffened.

-Just drop it, Aya,-he shot at her and stood up, her hand falling from his back and retreating at her side.

-Sorry,-the female shinigami whispered and stood up, sending him a small smile.

-Don't be stupid,-Kurosaki said and sighed, burying his hands deep into his pockets as they continued their destination less night stroll.

As they silently walked, side by side, wind picked up and small drops of rain fell from the now heavily clouded sky. Surprised by the sudden change in air, Ichigo looked up and raised his arm as if inspecting if it's really raining.

-Hurry up, it's going to be harsh,-Aya grabbed his hand and dragged him under a random café's roof.

After a few seconds rain fell heavily, like the strongest current from a shower. Big and cold raindrops hit the ground mercifully, spllating on leaves and flower petals, creating overflowing gutters everywhere. The calming, but sad symphony of rain trapped them under the roof as cold air bit at their exposed skin.

-How did you know?-carrot top asked, watching the falling, crystal rain.

-My knees hurt every time before the rain,-Aya answered following the dripping raindrops from the edge of their shelter, but from the corner of her eye, she noticed that the boy didn't hear her reply.

Ichigo stepped out into the rain and in a matter of minutes got soaked from head to toes. His white shirt clang onto his tanned skin, exposing his well built muscles. The teen's head was raised up, brown, warm eyes coldly staring into the thick, dark blue and violet clouds that hid the magnificent moon, as cold droplets hit his face and traced his handsome features to his chin.

-Come here, you'll get sick!-the silver haired girl shouted, but he didn't budge from his spot.

The blue eyed girl sighed and from the empty garbage can took out a big, red umbrella. She opened it, and made her way towards him through the raging rain, her white sneakers overflowing with cold water almost immediately. She stopped a few feet away from him, umbrella not shielding him from the sky's tears.

-It's unfair. He's been standing in the rain for weeks, I should at least stand for an hour, to make it up to him, - the strawberry whispered, turning his empty eyes to meet her glistering azure ones.

A small smile danced across her face at his answer and she stepped close enough to shield him away from the bone chilling raindrops.

-If that's what's bothering you, you're having way too much free time on your hands,-Aya said quietly with a playful grin.

His emotionless eyes changed into angry ones and he knocked her hand away, the large umbrella flying from her small hand more than seven feet away. Kurosaki stepped a few steps back, their bodies meeting the rain. Blood ran hotly through his veins, feeling as if he lets his anger fade away his body will rust.

-You think it's funny? He's drowning in there and I can't help him. We agreed that if he gives me power, I'll make the rain stop! I'm fucking cheating and enjoying myself while he's trapped in Antarctica!-Kurosaki shouted, his voice slicing the droplets like senbon blades.

-Don't be silly,-Aya made firm steps towards him, covering his strawberry head with the shocking red umbrella she picked up during his hysterical shouting round.

All wet, she stopped only a few feet away from him, her chest barely brushing his, eyes unwavering.

-The burden you've been carrying and the loneliness you're feeling now is ten times heavier than the falling rain in your inner world. Your hollow is drowning, because you're also drowning in your own emptiness,-she took a deep breath, hands tightening on the umbrella.

- There is no such thing as him and you, learn to acknowledge your raw instinct, because he is nothing less and nothing more. Feel how slowly his heart is beating because he misses the rush of adrenaline, how annoyed he is that you're blocking him out, seeing him as a separate being. He's you and you're him, there is no such thing as being unfair. He wants to spar, to live, to fight just like before the end of the war,-her voice quieted down, one hand pressed itself on his heart, the warmth seeping through the wet cloth instantly.

-Just admit that you're lonely and that you long for a good fight. Don't pretend like you hate swinging your sword, or the feeling of how hotly your blood rushes when you go bankai, or how your heart speeds up when you shoot a Getsuga,-her lips whispered and her hand gently rubbed circles around his heart in a soothing manner.

-Have you forgotten, that I'm here, longing for the same thing? So don't think such foolish thoughts and never feel guilty, let your frustration out with excitement while fighting and know that I'll always cover your back"-she smiled, looking up at him.

Ichigo stood like a statue, paralyzed and not capable of even blinking at her words, because deep down, in his mind unconsciously unacknowledged facts that he loves fighting, craves and longs for battle surfaced. He was lonely and confused, because he still feels guilty for his mother's death and fighting always made him forget that unforgivable factor, but now, when he reached a godly level and overpowered everyone, this emptiness blinded him.

-How do you know that, when even I was not aware of that?-the boy asked and grasped her hand, pressing her palm to his heart tightly.

-Because I felt the same way, when you saved me,-her simple answer shocked him even more.

She threw the umbrella away, the cascade of icy rain pouring down on them like a waterfall. Their clothes stuck to their bodies and from the end of their hair, small raindrops dripped, hitting the ground soundlessly.

-'wanna hear a secret?-the silver haired shinigami asked and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, feeling him nod.

She gently pressed her soft cheek to his and brought her pale pink lips to his ear, blowing hot air, tickling his cold, rain soaked skin. Kurosaki instinctively wrapped his strong arm around her slim waist, pressing their bodies dangerously close, their almost naked stomachs touching as the other buried itself in her silky hair at the back of her head.

-I love you very much,-she whispered, barely above a whisper in one rhythm with the dancing rain, these words ringing in his ears for long moments, until it finally sank in.

His grip tightened around her and curious for his answer, she met his gaze. He looked unsurprised, but happy and relieved, so it surprised her, and then shocked her even more, directly to the core like electricity, when his lips gently rested on hers.

The orange haired teen slowly moved his lips, gently parting hers with his skilful tongue, evading and tasting her sweet mouth. His eager tongue soothed her small one into play and when she shyly complied with his quest, heaven and hell smashed together, sending them beyond nirvana.

Her watermelon scent mixed with his strawberry one and the life elixir was created. It was ambrosia to both of them, as delicious saliva trickled from their heated kiss. Ichigo slowly, in circular manner explored her mouth, enjoying the softness and taste, the silkiness of her velvety caverns and tongue, her sincere moans tickling his throat and encouraging him to go further.

Time stopped, and Ichigo would give up breathing for that kiss to never end. She was his and that rivaled heaven's bliss. Her each breath rose him from the dead, inhaling new life into his body, scattering the clouds and spilling oceans, starting a rain of shooting stars. She was a sin worthy of a thousand years of flaming hell's torture, but he just couldn't get enough of her taste and her tongue's services. It was so pleasurable and right, that the thought of ever stopping flew away through the open window, far far away, abandoning his common sense. It was the same with her, because her knees gave out, her whole weight in his one hand, while the other ran up and down in her silky locks, pleasantly tickling her neck and soft skin.

When he finally ripped his lips from hers, she was reduced to a mass of bones and meat. It was a simple, sensual kiss, yet she without a doubt could give away anything, just to stay in his arms forever, feeling his warmth and heartbeat.

Ichigo pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching and sighed, slowly catching his breath, while she wildly gasped for air, still breathless.

-Sorry for getting you wet,-he whispered against her lips, hot breath soothing her icy ones.

-Sorry for dragging you out so late,-Aya replied and nuzzled her nose to his, like a kitten.

Kurosaki smiled and brought his lips to hers, this time aggressively taking control, forcing her slippery tongue into submission. His hands travelled to the hem of her skirt and slyly slipped under it, grabbing a full hand of her round, heart shaped butt.

The silver haired girl moaned into his welcoming mouth and mewled, when his fingers brushed between her legs. Her french manicured nails scrapped his skin at the back of his neck, sending goose bumps down his spine. The blue eyed girl whimpered when Kurosaki's skilful hands knitted and played with her butt cheeks while his tongue worked magic in her sensitive, unexplored mouth.

The orange haired teen broke the kiss, liking the saliva that was dripping from her chin and started planting butterfly kissed from behind her ear to her jaw, tasting the sweet watermelons and refreshing rain that poured on them like azure silk.

The silver haired shinigami unbuttoned his soaked shirt and eagerly ran her hands along his broad chest, muscles tightening, and then relaxing at her arousing touch. Not wasting any time, Ichigo untied the thin, red ribbon and unbuttoned her white shirt, throwing the small garments on the ground carelessly. He bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder breaking the skin, cherry blood overflowing his lustful lips. The boy flipped his tongue over the small wound, making sure to leave a mark at her long, elegant neck before moving on to her collarbone.

He unclasped her pink bra and launched his tongue at the small of her neck, his hands firmly, but gently massaging her big breasts, earning a loud moan of satisfaction from the trembling girl. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pushed him to her chest, arching her back to give herself to him completely. Kurosaki gladly took this gift and swirled his smooth tongue around her pink nipple, scrapping it with his teeth, and then soothing it with his lips and thick saliva, while the other one was occupied by teasing pulls and tweaks of his fingers.

-I…Ichigo,-Aya trembled, her grip on his head tightening, arousing him even further.

The strawberry head played with her breasts enjoying their softness. He tried to cup them with his hands, but was unsuccessful, teasing the sensitive shin with his palm around her nipples even more. Giving up, he moved down her sides, till they met with the skirt-rubber. Not even thinking twice, the teen hooked his thumbs over it and slid the mini-skirt, together with her white panties down her curvy, long, creamy legs.

The next thing Aya knew was that her back hit the glass wall under the roof of the café they had been standing minutes ago. Holding her with one hand, Ichigo unbuckled his belt, while Aya wrapped her creamy legs around him. In a matter of seconds, Kurosaki pulled his pants to his knees and in one smooth motion thrust his throbbing friend into her wet pearl.

The thrust was so forceful that it completely destroyed her innocence. The silver haired girl clutched his neck tightly and bit his shoulder, closing her eyes and wincing at the pain.

The orange haired shinigami waited a few moments till she moved her hips, signaling to go on and set a slow, emotional rhythm, enjoying the tightness and hotness of her insides. Before he knew it, he was pounding into her, his face just inches above hers, feeling her lips moving in pleas to go on and don't stop.

-I…Ichigo,-the ocean blue eyed girl moaned, breathing heavily, eyes teary, cheeks tinted pink.

It was music to his ears. It was amazing how wonderful it felt to know, that he was needed and longed for. It was too awesome, indescribable feeling to own her, to feel her, to hear her. It wasn't just sex or love making, it was like instinct to claw at each others clothes and skin, to taste each other like their lives depended on it, to be close enough to hear their racing hearts to be rough and gentle at the same time.

Their souls were synchronized, identical emotions ran through their minds and bodies, pleasure and thrill drugged them, knowing that only the other can make them feel so full, so right, so hot and cold, so good…It was delightful to feel their souls tugging at each other, begging for contact. This sinful paradox was enough to drive them over the edge.

She came when he pushed her roughly against the wall, juices spilling, saliva dripping, and her whole being a complete mess. Ichigo pulled out of her and span her around, her body submitting to him completely, her eyes dazed, mind shut down, trusting him unquestionably.

He entered from behind and at the sudden movement her knees got like jelly, so he quickly reacted by placing a strong hand on her stomach, supporting her weight, still pounding into her, his own climax nearing.

-Ichigo, I'm going to break,-she stuttered and moaned when he picked up his pace.

The poor girl couldn't swallow her saliva anymore, so she just let it run down her chin and drip wherever it decided.

Kurosaki grunted at her pleased body and with the thought that only he saw this masterpiece, came shouting her name over and over again.

Both teens fell on their knees, tired from the intense intercourse, trying to catch their breaths, still glazed over the fact of being so close to each other, experiencing emotions and sensation they never knew existed.

-You planned this, didn't you?-the substitute shinigami asked, while getting up from the wet ground, voice shaking.

-Only to the part where we hid from the rain, under this roof,-the silver haired shinigami replied still on all fours on the ground.

-How did you know its going to rain? You pulled an umbrella from that trashcan,-he pointed out while zipping his pants.

-My knees. They hurt every time before the rain, I told you already-she replied still breathless.

-Hn, learn to speak more clearly,-Ichigo took her hand and pulled the azure eyed female to her trembling feet.

He helped her get dressed, his fingers brushing accidently on her soft skin teasingly, while rain still poured down, splashing under their feet and flooding their already soaked shoes.

Ichigo smiled, watching her drying herself by squeezing all the cold water out of her skirt, white panties sexily showing, her shirt clinging to her perfect body. She was glowing, radiating charm and charisma. It was magical, how a few hours with her, made his whole life more colorful and worth living.

She was original, kind, compassionate, strong and beautiful. When did he fall in love with her? From the very start or somewhere along the way, till this day? Her blue eyes were like ecstasy and her smile was contagious. He couldn't ask for anything better, even though he could be a greedy bastard sometimes.

-Hey, race ya home!-Aya shouted and ran into the rain, towards her apartment, hair flowing behind like a waterfall.

-Don't be stupid, you know I'll win!-he ran passed her, water cascading from their bodies like diamonds.

When she was about to fall behind, he grabbed her hand and dragged her together with him towards her sweet home to take a nice, long, hot shower. Together of course!

-I love you,-they said in unison and laughed, splashing water in all directions, enjoying the moment of so much desired piece, silently promising to never let each other go.

* * *

_Author Note:_ So yeah, my first story ever! Hope you liked:) I decided to write a light, peaceful story to get myself rolling into this whole writing business. I hope I made you smile at least once at the romantic love story:) Now please drop me a comment, if you feel like it of course:D _**THANKS FOR READING**_:)

_P.S._ _Be gentle, don't flame me too badly, I'm just a kid! Anyway it's my first story and I put a lot heart into it:) Thank you in advance and if you have any questions or are confused about any part of this story feel free to ask:)_

_**-Maya**_


End file.
